The present invention relates to fuel cell technology. In particular, the invention relates to portable fuel cartridges and storage devices that store a fuel, allow transportation of the fuel, and permit detachable connectivity to electronics devices or fuel cell packages.
A fuel cell electrochemically combines hydrogen and oxygen to produce electricity. The ambient air readily supplies oxygen; hydrogen provision, however, calls for a working supply. The hydrogen supply may include a direct hydrogen supply or a ‘reformed’ hydrogen supply. A direct hydrogen supply outputs hydrogen, such as compressed hydrogen in a pressurized container or a solid-hydrogen storage system.
A reformed hydrogen supply processes a fuel (or fuel source) to produce hydrogen. The fuel acts as a hydrogen carrier, is manipulated to separate hydrogen, and may include a hydrocarbon fuel, hydrogen bearing fuel stream, or any other hydrogen bearing fuel such as ammonia. Currently available hydrocarbon fuels include methanol, ethanol, gasoline, propane and natural gas. Liquid fuels offer high energy densities and the ability to be readily stored and transported.
Consumer electronics devices and other portable electrical power applications currently rely on lithium ion and other battery technologies. Portable fuel cell systems that generate electrical energy for portable applications such as electronics devices would be desirable, but are not yet commercially available. Portable fuel cartridges that transport the fuel are also needed before commercial viability of portable fuel cell systems becomes widespread.